


Happiness is a butterfly

by seijhos



Series: shameless haikyuu writes [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, caregiver!iwaizumi, little!oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijhos/pseuds/seijhos
Summary: little oikawa and iwaizumi spend a day together after iwaizumi has a day off from work.





	Happiness is a butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! it’s been like a year i think since i’ve posted on here or even interacted with this account. i decided to make a sequel to my first fic which was called oikawa’s favorite little outfit. please note that oikawa’s regression is completely non-sexual! also, oikawa calls iwaizumi daddy but it’s also not sexual. i’m probably going to change the title at some point but for now please enjoy!

Tooru Oikawa was in the living room which was in the apartment that him and his boyfriend shared. He was currently regressing, his little age being three as of right now. He had on a pair of blue short overalls and a purple cropped hoodie. he also had a white pacifier in his mouth. He was laid on his stomach, coloring in a picture of a care bear. There was a cartoon on the tv that he was also watching.  
His boyfriend, Iwaizumi, had walked in and sat down next to him. “Hey babydoll.” he said to the male. “I was thinking after you finished coloring we could go to the park and have a nice picnic. That would be nice, don’t you think so?” he asked. Tooru looked up at his caregiver, nodding his head quickly with a smile on his face. “and maybe i can go on the swings!” he exclaimed. Iwaizumi nodded his head, “as long as nobody else is there.” he replied.  
—-  
They had arrived to the park soon after, seeing as nobody was there Tooru had ran over to the swings immediately. He looked over at Iwaizumi, “push me daddy, push me!” he said, giggling softly. Iwaizumi has walked over, setting the picnic basket down on the grass so he could push his baby. He began to push Tooru on his swing, smiling down at him, “you’re the cutest baby ever.” he spoke to him, leaning down to kiss his cheek. Tooru had looked up at him before he blushed, “i’m not as cute as you daddy!” he responded to him.   
It had been five minutes of Tooru being on the swings and Iwaizumi pushing him when the taller male had spoken up, “I’m a bit hungry daddy.” he mumbled, getting off of the swing. Iwaizumi simply nodded, taking Tooru’s hand and walking over to the picnic basket that held their food. He picked it up and walked over to a tree that had some shade before he sat down. Tooru sat down in front of Iwaizumi, sitting on his knees so he could open the picnic basket. “This food looks really yummy!” he said, excited to  
eat. Iwaizumi pulled out the two water bottles he brought, the two ham and cheese sandwiches the crust being cut off on one for tooru, and several containers of strawberries and watermelon. They both began to eat together.   
—  
When they were leaving the park, they were hand in hand. Tooru had looked over at Iwaizumi, “Thanks for today daddy, I had a lot of fun.” he said sweetly to the male. It was at that moment that Iwaizumi realized that he didn’t want to call anyone else his baby except for Oikawa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi the ending is kind of bad, i’ll rewrite it later probably. But feel free to leave kudos and constructive criticism or request a fic idea!


End file.
